The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and a method for programming a non-volatile memory device.
Non-volatile memory devices are memory devices in which stored data is not lost even when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable PROM (EPROM), electrically EPROM (EEPROM), flash memory devices and the like. Among these devices, the flash memory devices may include various types of memory cells, and may be classified into a NAND type and a NOR type according to a cell array structure.
Meanwhile, while programming data to the memory cells of the non-volatile memory device, a sudden power off event may occur in the device wherein power that is being supplied to the device is suddenly withdrawn. If power off occurs during a programming operation, it is impossible to ensure the reliability of data programmed or stored into the memory cells. Accordingly, various methods are being developed to detect whether a sudden power off event has occurred while programming data into the memory cells.